Before transfusing blood or a collected blood component to a recipient in need of the component, it is often desirable to minimize the presence of matter, including certain cells or other materials, that may cause undesired side effects in the recipient. For example, because of the potential of possible adverse reactions in the recipient, it is generally considered desirable to reduce the number of leukocytes in blood components before transfusion. Reduction in the concentration of leukocytes is often referred to as “leukoreduction” or “leukodepletion.”
Filters used to accomplish leukoreduction in blood products today commonly employ a filter media comprising melt-blown spun polyester fibers disposed between mating walls of a filter housing, with inlet and outlet ports associated with the housing providing flow to and from the interior of the filter. While filters are widely accepted in the field of blood collection and processing, and have generally worked satisfactorily, they are not without certain drawbacks. For example, filter performance may vary, contributing to inconsistencies in the effectiveness of the leukocyte removal. Filters may also result in the removal of other materials and/or can be expensive.
Thus, there continues to be a desire for additional leukoreduction devices and/or methods. For example, it would be desirable to provide a system and method that allows for more predictability in the effectiveness of the leukoreduction of a blood product, and provides for lot-to-lot repeatability of the leukoreduction process.